Sólo un segundo
by saranghee
Summary: New Orleans ha caído bajo las manos del Malachai... Pero Urian se niega a perder la ciudad, su familia y a su amor. / Nick Gautier: un escudero, pícaro, bocón, cajún, Rito de Sangre, Ambrose, Malachai y el amante de Urian Peters / Spoilers de CON y Styxx / Nick x Urian


Buenas! Vengo con una nueva entrega para ustedes y esta vez les traigo dolor ... Con motivo de que abriré mi propio rol de Cazadores Oscuros en el foro Magnet Treason, con una amiga, Lizzy, hemos empezado a shippear fuertemente a Nick con Urian, la verdad es que los shipeabamos de antes no conocíamos a nadie que lo hiciera hasta que nos descubrimos mutuamente; entre conversación y conversación he nacido esta idea de FF y quise compartirla con ustedes.

_Dedicado a Lizzy con todo mi amor, gracias por el edit._

**Disclaimer:** Ni Nick Gautier ni Urian Peters me pertencen, los personajes y las ideas vienen de la gran cabeza de Sherrilyn Kenyon y espero que algún día se considere esta pareja porque se merecen el uno al otro.  
**Resumen: **Nueva Orleans ha caído bajo las manos del Malachai... Pero Urian se niega a perder la ciudad, su familia y su amor.

Nicholas Ambrosius Aloysius Gautier (Se pronuncia "Go-shay"), siempre fue un chico especial, el protegido de su madre y el niño símbolo de Nueva Orleans, un ser único, vestido con horrendas camisas hawaianas y profundos ojos azules… Con una personalidad cargada de sarcasmo, ironía y un sentido de humor bastante especial, hijo de una stripper y un criminal, con un futuro decidido desde antes de su nacimiento… Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez lo que las Moiras deparaban para él, Nick se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona, mostrando una sonrisa de dientes perfectos y mirada pícara, eligiendo la mejor combinación de humor ácido y simpatía.

Ambrose en cambio era un Dark Hunter con todo lo que eso conllevaba: la pesada carga, el dolor, las noches de vigilancia, la soledad y el tatuaje a juego sobre su mejilla, la mayoría suele preguntarse si Artemisa le dio una bofetada cuando lo revivió, no saben lo correcto que es ese rumor; pero Ambrose mantenía sus ojos azules, unos ojos tan hondos como el mismo infierno… Sin armas ni escudero, Ambrose era la personificación de la destrucción en la tierra, entrenado por Savitar y con un odio por Acheron que rivalizaba con el de los demás dioses.

Luego venía el Malachai, un ser de oscuridad y destrucción en si misma, el enviado a destruir todo lo que alguna vez fue bueno en este mundo, alguien que no podía ser detenido ni por los cazadores ni por los Chthonians, de sangre fría, capaz de destruir incluso a los Sephirii, sus manos tenían la habilidad de destruir todos los caminos del destino y sus ojos tanto como su piel, eran de un carmín que te helaba hasta el alma…

Tres seres totalmente diferentes el uno del otro, peleaban dentro de un solo cuerpo, un cuerpo de cabello negro y ojos azules, piel tostada y dientes blancos, un cuerpo de carne cajún… Nick Gautier, un escudero, Rito de Sangre y el amante de Urian Peters.

Urian fue alguna vez un Daimon, adoptado y criado por Stryker, el que a su vez había sido adoptado por Apollymi… Urian cometió el error de enamorarse de una humana y murió por eso, pero este Daimon fue revivido por Acheron y no pareció aprender de sus errores, ya que cayó totalmente en las redes del cajún… Ambos se enamoraron contra todo pronóstico, volviéndose la pareja oficial del mundo de las sombras y enfrentando cada una de las mierdas que les lanzaron las Moiras a la cara.

Nick sólo encontró consuelo tras la muerte de Cherise en los brazos de Urian, fue difícil la transformación a Dark Hunter para ambos, Nick culpó a Urimou por no haber estado allí protegiendo a su madre y Uri se culpó a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de impedir el suicidio de Gautier; Nick se convirtió no solo en Dark Hunter si no que en Ambrose también, cargando con el peso de sus decisiones y Urian era el único que seguía viendo al simpático cajún bajo el tatuaje sobre su mejilla, el ex daimon se convirtió en la luz en la oscuridad del nuevo Dark Hunter, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo… Nunca creyó que su amistad con Acheron se iría al carajo cuando se acostó con Urian, pero con el tiempo y después de bastante odio y puñetazos descubrió por qué, ambos lo hicieron y nuevamente se enfrentaron a las Moiras.

Urian era el sobrino de Acheron… Urian era el hijo de Styxx.

Pero la oscuridad dentro de Nick/Ambrose seguía creciendo, volviéndose poco a poco imposible de controlar, si había sido complicado para ellos durante todos esos años, lo fue aún peor cuando descubrieron que aquella oscuridad tenía nombre: Malachai.

Era impresionante la manera en que todo podía cambiar en sólo un segundo…

El Malachai se alzaba orgulloso sobre la destrozada ciudad de Nueva Orleans, sus alas extendidas le daban una apariencia todavía más imponente, sus manos manchadas de sangre y sus ojos carmines… Los demonios se arremolinaban a su alrededor y luego se dejaban caer en picada contra el ejército que se formaba a sus pies,

Muchos de los antiguos amigos de Nick ya habían caído bajo sus propias garras, el Malachai reía de forma incontrolable a la vez que surcaba los cielos buscando a su próxima víctima, ¿Cuántos débiles había destrozado ya?, ¿Kyrian y a su familia?, ¿Los Peltier?, perdió la cuenta cerca de la última decena de Dark Hunters que desaparecieron bajo su yugo; pero el Malachai no era discriminador, asesinaba a DH, humanos, Dream Hunters, Were Hunters y Daimons por igual, tampoco consideraba que los dioses fueran más complicados; la ciudad estaba en llamas y él era el dueño del mundo, dueño de la destrucción y de la muerte.

Fijó sus rojas orbes en un rubio entre la multitud, vestido con una armadura griega de la antigüedad, se veía poderoso entre los demás, estaba junto a su hermana y su padre había fallecido a causa del Malachai no hace mucho… Sus labios formaron una retorcida sonrisa, sus alas temblaron y se lanzó en picada contra el soldado, sus garras chocaron contra la espada de rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron y el Malachai pudo ver la tristeza y confusión en ellos, estupido, se iba a aprovechar de aquella debilidad, ¿Acaso creía que Nick o Ambrose continuaban en su interior? No, él los había destrozado a pedacitos, no había compasión dentro de si mismo, no había dudas, no había nada que no fuesen ansias de sangre.

La risa retumbó en su pecho y se abrió paso por su garganta, explotando justo en el rostro de Urian, pero él no se rendía, esperaba poder recuperar a su cajún, al grano en el culo que era, esperaba no solamente acabar con la destrucción de todo si no que además y no menos importante, recuperar a su esposo.

Urian se permitió recordar mientras luchaba contra el Malachai, cada golpe recibido era un recuerdo de ellos juntos, su primer beso llegó en forma de puñetazo en su rostro, su primera vez juntos lo golpeó como una garra sobre sus costillas, su primera cita se convirtió en un cabezazo a su nariz. Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaban con dolor, un dolor físico mezclado con el dolor en su alma, sobre todo cuando las garras del Malachai le abrieron el estómago.

Cayó de rodillas sobre su sangre, viendo aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron azules…

_**\- Claro que acepta, nadie en su sano juicio perdería la oportunidad de casarse conmigo -**_

_Ambrose había recuperado parte de su sonrisa, se parecía a Nick y tenía las manos de Urian entre las suyas, la boda era pequeña y Acheron observaba a la lejanía, él como Dios del Destino debería saberlo, pero no lograba verlo… Su sobrino colocó el anillo en el dedo de Nick con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en el rostro. - No lo sé, cajún, ¿Despertar todos los días con tu rodilla en mi espalda? - Pero no había que decir nada más, los anillos estaban cómodamente puestos en cada uno de los dedos._

_Los aplausos llenaron la estancia y Urian besó a Nick como si nunca antes lo hubiese besado…_

El anillo reposaba en el dedo anular de la mano de derecha del ex daimon y poco a poco se teñía de la sangre de su dueño, la mirada de Urian iba nublándose…

_Nick reía a la vez que se manoseaban en el pasillo, parecían adolescentes en su primera vez, quitandose la ropa sin usar sus poderes, los zapatos de ambos quedaron a la salida del ascensor y las corbatas a mitad de camino __**\- ¿Vas a tomarme en brazos para entrar? -**__Preguntó el ojizaul,__**\- ¿Estás tomando el rol femenino en este matrimonio, Nicky? -**__Urian trataba de abrir la puerta con la tarjeta electrónica que le fue dada, maldecía el haber aceptado el reto de Ambrose de una noche de bodas sin poderes __**\- Cállate y bésame más, abre rápido esa maldita puerta, Urimou -**__Las manos de su, ahora esposo, terminaban de desabotonar su camisa blanca y el rubio estaba seguro de que nunca antes estuvo tan feliz, a pesar de esa marca sobre la mejilla de Nick._

Una sonrisa triste se formaba en la cara magullada del guerrero, de rodillas y apenas pudiendo enfocar al Malachai era imposible no resguardarse en los recuerdos que lo hicieron sentir vivo, había muerto tantas veces por aquellos a quienes amaba que ya perdía la cuenta, ¿Sería esta la definitiva?

El sonido de las espadas chocando le llenaba los oídos, los gruñidos y rugidos de los demonios, los gritos de guerra de sus camaradas, el desgarrador llanto de su hermana un poco más lejos, tal vez a unos pasos más allá; Urian se había demorado siglos en recuperar a su familia y en alcanzar lo que él creía era la felicidad, por primera vez se había sentido pleno, que en sus manos sostenía todo lo que necesitaba… Pero una vez más todo le fue arrebatado, así como perdió a Phoebe ahora perdía a Nick, así como murió una vez por escoger a los humanos, volvía a morir.

**\- Si puedes… Si puedes escucharme… Te amaré toda la eternidad Nicky … -** La voz de Urian Peters se perdía en el ruido, en la destrucción y en la desolación, apenas puede oírse bajo la risa del Malachai y los ruegos de su hermana, Belam. El dolor de morir no es comparable con el dolor de saber que no pudo salvar a su esposo.

_Ambrose se daba vueltas sobre el colchón, desordenando las sábanas y las frazadas, Urian continuaba buscando las cosquillas en el cuerpo de su marido, en las costillas, sus costados, bajo las axilas, incluso en la cara interior de los muslos, buscaba donde fuese con tal de escuchar la risa del hombre que amaba, de hecho era lo más parecido a una hermosa sonata…_

Sabía que prefería morir con la risa de Nick en sus oídos, no la del Malachai, por lo que se hundió en aquel recuerdo hasta que la oscuridad lo devoró por completo.

El Malachai lo observaba desde su cómoda altura, sus rojos ojos delineaban cada detalle del cuerpo de Urian, lo vio morir como vio tantas veces caer a otros más fuertes que él, se rio por ello, carcajeo hasta que su garganta le dijo que debía detenerse; se deleitó en la sangre derramada y definió cada pequeña facción del cuerpo a sus pies: Primero se detuvo en el cabello rubio, luego en sus ojos a medio cerrar, reparó en la manera en la cual seguía de rodillas, en ningún momento perdió el equilibrio, ni siquiera cuando dio su último respiro, el Malachai podía concederle eso.

Pero en algún momento, mientras bajaba por sus brazos, llegó hasta la mano derecha del guerrero, donde un anillo de oro brillaba entre la sangre, podía reconocerlo… Él tenía uno igual en la suya; en un impulso extraño, aquel ser elevó su propia mano y observó el anillo dorado que reposaba en su, ahora, rojo dedo. Las garras contrastaban con el color puro de la argolla de matrimonio, ¿Por qué no se la había sacado?, su ceño se arrugó y frunció los labios en un gesto de molestia. Llevó la mano izquierda a la argolla con la intención de retirarla, pero en cambio la acarició con suavidad…

_**\- Seré la destrucción de todo lo que amamos, Urian -**__ Nick estaba nervioso, cada día sentía más como la ira se apoderaba de él, como el Malachai intentaba quedarse con el control, por más que quería ser Ambrose, ser fuerte y decidido, no lograba serlo, el miedo lo paralizaba._

_Urian en cambio, lo abraza con fuerza, besando su coronilla y acariciando sus hombros en un intento de calmarlo __**\- No lo harás, cajún bocón, lucharemos juntos contra esto, lucharemos lado a lado como lo hemos hecho tantas veces antes… Te amo Nicky, no te dejaré solo -**__Ambrose lo sabía, por algo se había casado con él, porque lo amaba también, porque sólo él pudo mantenerlo cuerdo después de la muerte de Cherise, porque Urian perdonó todas las palabras hirientes y de odio que dejó caer sobre él, nadie más lo entendía de esa manera, gracias al ex daimon… Nick todavía podía sonreír. __**\- También te amo, daimon -**__Se dejó consolar, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello._

Ese recuerdo no era suyo, no podía serlo, porque el rubio estaba hablando con su envase, no con él… Pero aun así… Aun así… _"No puedes dejarlo morir, Malachai"_, la voz de Ambrose sonó con fuerza dentro de su mente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ese detalle, ¿Acaso no los destruyó?, los dedos de su mano izquierda seguían acariciando el anillo, de hecho poco a poco se lo fue retirando hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos, leyó la inscripción en el interior: "Un Daimon y un Squire entran a un bar…".

Tal vez, por primera vez en la historia, el Malachai reía por algo que no fuera causado por su ira, por su poder, algo nacido de la destrucción, el Malachai estaba riendo por la estúpida frase que aquellos idiotas decidieron poner en la argolla, ¿Acaso estaban bien del cerebro?, claramente no, nadie mas que ellos podía usar algo de tan mal gusto para describir su matrimonio, definitivamente eran el inicio de un mal chiste.

_"Lo amamos, lo sabes… Perdimos a Cherise, ahora perdemos a Urian, ambos por nuestra propia debilidad. No te dejaré matarlo"_, podía sentir como Ambrose trataba de liberarse, como Nick luchaba contra él; sujetó la argolla con fuerza entre sus manos y poco a poco el color rojo de su piel iba retrocediendo, sus alas cedían al deseo de su envase y poco a poco el Dark Hunter recuperaba el control, ¿Cómo era posible? Rugió con rabia, con odio, con ganas de volver a ser quien mandaba, deseaba continuar con la desaparición de New Orleans y la raza humana, deseaba…

Un grito de dolor desgarró su garganta, Ambrose gritaba en su interior, su voz se hizo oír por sobre todo y por más que se esforzara, estaba perdiendo y lo peor de todo, es que ya no estaba seguro de que haber matado a Urian con sus propias manos haya sido buena idea; con un gruñido permitió que Ambrose volviera a tomar el control de sus acciones, recuperando el tono de su piel y el color de sus ojos, las alas ya no estaban y sólo quedaba la argolla entre sus dedos.

**\- Mierda, Urimou… Mierda… No puedes dejarnos, no puedes abandonarnos… No puedes… -** Lo había matado.

Su debilidad había asesinado a su esposo…

Ambrose se aferró al cuerpo que yacía de rodillas en el suelo de su amada ciudad, la argolla de matrimonio descansaba nuevamente en su dedo y su alma estaba perdida, dos veces había matado a quienes amaba y dos veces fue por débil y cobarde, por no saber enfrentar la realidad, la primera vez se suicidó con la esperanza de poder vengar la muerte de su madre, pero ahora… ¿Cómo vengaba la muerte de Urian?

Todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, veía a sus viejos compañeros luchar contra los demonios que él había traído, los cuerpos se juntaban por montones a través de las calles por las que tantas veces caminó… Cada recuerdo, cada memoria, estaba cargado de dolor… Pero entre todo ese dolor tenía que haber esperanza, porque su madre se lo enseñó, que nada puede contra el amor, que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa y odiaba que su esposo haya tenido que morir para que él pudiese encontrar la manera de detener al Malachai.

Si no había Malachai… ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? O mejor aún; si el Malachai comprendía la importancia de las palabras de Cherise, si tan sólo fuese capaz de volver atrás y detenerlo todo, si salvaba a Cherise, si le contaba la verdad, si la protegía, si protegía a Nick, si nada de eso pasaba él podría disfrutar con Urian en la playa de Savitar sin necesidad de ser un Dark Hunter… Debía hacerlo…

Debía volver al pasado.

~ Sarah ~


End file.
